


The Boffin and The Badass

by Venstar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: a rewrite of a holiday favorite, The Holly and The Ivy.  Sing along!  inspired by Rigel99's pics titled "The Boffin and the Badass"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rigel99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/gifts).



** **

 

**The** **Boffin** **and the** **Badass** **,**  
**Wh** **ile** **they are both full grown** **men,**

**Of all** **employees** **of** **MI6** **,**  
**The** **Boffin** **bears the** **burden**

  
**[Refrain:]**  
**O, the rising of the sun,**  
**And the running of the** **agents**  
**The playing of the merry** **minions** **,**  
**Sweet singing in** **Q-branch** **.**  
  
**The** **Boffin** **bears** **a burden** **,**  
**As** **brutal** **as** **the sun** **,**  
**And M** **sw** **ore sweet Jesus Christ,**  
**To** **put up with the dear Agents**  
  
**[Refrain]**  
  
**The** **Boffin** **bears a** **n new Omega watch** **,**  
**As** **blue** **as any** **ocean** **,**  
**And M** **sw** **ore sweet Jesus Christ,**  
**To do poor** **agents** **timing issues** **good**  
  
**[Refrain]**  
  
**The** **Boffin** **bears a prickle,**  
**As sharp as any thorn,**  
**And M** **swo** **re sweet Jesus Christ,**

**To track all agents** **in the morn**  
  
**[Refrain]**  
  
**The** **Boffin** **bears a** **computer skill** **,**  
**To take down C's gall**  
**And M** **sw** **ore sweet Jesus Christ,**  
**For to redeem us all**  
  
**[Refrain]**  
  
**The** **Boffin** **and the** **Badass** **,**  
**Wh** **ile** **they are both full grown** **men,**

**Of all** **employees** **of MI6** **,  
The ****Boffin** **bears the** **burden**  
  
**[Refrain]**

[Video Link](https://youtu.be/57l6dSbVppM)


End file.
